


Agent 86 of CONTROL

by The Wildehopps Protection Agency (WHPA)



Category: Get Smart - All Media Types, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Eventual Romantic Wildehopps, F/M, Nick is a spy, Nothing is as it seems for Judy, Platonic Wildehopps starting off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHPA/pseuds/The%20Wildehopps%20Protection%20Agency
Summary: What if Nick was a spy under deep cover for a top-secret government agency that even the Zootopian government won’t acknowledge exists?





	1. Carrot Days

“Fear. Treachery. Bloodlust. Thousands of years ago, these were the forces that ruled our world. A world where prey were scared of predators. And predators had an uncontrollable biological urge to maim and maul and…” at that, a tiger leapt out of some bushes, and pretended to maul young Judy Hopps. It… wasn’t very realistic, but that’s to be expected when you’re a second grader putting on an amateure play. Standing up, Judy continued: “Back then, the world was divided in two. Vicious predator… or meek prey,” young Judy explained after getting “attacked” by a “savage jaguar.” At that, two boxes came down over Judy and the jaguar, labelled meek prey and vicious predator, respectively.

Then Judy continued from inside the box as a black sheep danced around them, “But over time, we evolved, and moved beyond our primitive savage ways.”

Meanwhile, Bonnie and Stuart Hopps were watching their daughter as she performed on stage, but they sort of zoned out until the part where Judy said she wants to become a police officer. Right then, Bonnie and Stu tuned everything out and turned to each other.

“Did she just say what I think she said?” Bonnie asked.

“If you’re referring to the fact that our daughter just said that she wants to become a police officer, then you didn’t hear wrong.”

“Stu, we need to talk,” Bonnie said.

“Yeah, I know.”

After the play, Bonnie and Stu headed over to a secluded corner, where Bonnie voiced her concerns about Judy becoming a cop: “She can’t be a cop! I don’t doubt her abilities, I’m saying that the city will  _ never _ let her! She’ll be crushed!”

“So what do we do?” Stu asked.

“We try to talk her out of it. But we can’t mention what we really do. At least not until she's old enough…” Bonnie said.


	2. The ZPA

**_15 years later…_ **

“Listen up Cadets!” ZPA Major Friedkin briefed. “Zootopia has 12 unique ecosystems within its city limits-- Tundra Town, Sahara Square, Rainforest District, to name a few. You’re gonna have to master all of them before you hit the streets… or guess what?” she got in Judy’s face. “You’ll be _dead_!”

Meanwhile, watching from the sidelines was a red fox. His phone rang. It read #2.

“86 here,” the fox said.

“She made it, right?” a distorted voice asked.

“Yes sir. Judy made it, safe and sound.”

“Good. Keep her safe. If anything, _anything_ , happens to her, you’ll have to answer to us,” the distorted voice threatened.

“Alright. Will do,” the fox said. Then he hung up the phone.

**_Three months later…_ **

“As Mayor of Zootopia, I am proud to announce that my Mammal Inclusion Initiative has produced its first police academy graduate. Valedictorian of her class, ZPD’s very first rabbit officer… Judy Hopps,” Zootopian mayor Leodore Lionheart said. At that, the crowd applauded and Asst. Mayor Bellwether pinned a police badge to Judy. Then Lionheart continued, “Judy, it is my great privilege to officially assign you to the heart of Zootopia… Precinct One: City Center.” At that, Judy couldn’t suppress the glee radiating off her in waves, and her parents’ eyes widened in shock.

Bonnie leaned over to Stu. “Precinct one. Huh. I never thought that in a million years, our daughter… or _any_ rabbit, for that matter, would make it there,” she whispered in his ear.

“Yeah. Let’s just hope that Bogo isn’t as speciesist as they say,” Stu whispered back.

“If he’s smart, then he won’t be,” Bonnie said evilly.

“You know, I really don’t like the way you said that,” Stu commented dryly.


	3. Leaving for the city

Judy, Stu, and Bonnie, along with several other bunnies from the Hopps warren were at the station saying their goodbyes to each other.

“We’re real proud of you, Judy,” Bonnie said.

“Yeah. Scared, too,” Stu said.

“Yes.”

“Really, it’s kind of a proud-scared combo. I mean, Zootopia. It’s so far away… It’s such a big city.”

At that, Judy interjected with, “Guys-- I’ve been working for this my whole life.”

“We know. And we’re just a little excited for you, but terrified,” Bonnie cut back.

“The only thing we have to fear… is fear itself,” Judy said.

“Yeah, that’s true…” Stu said. At that, the train arrived.

“Okay, gotta go, bye!” Judy said, bounding towards the train. Halfway up the boarding stairs, though, she stopped. Dropping her bags, she ran back to her parents and gave them one last hug.

“I love you guys!” Judy said.

“Love you too!” Bonnie replied.

Then Judy let go and hopped on the train.

 _Meanwhile in Zootopia_ …

That red fox that was mentioned before was striding down a street in the middle of Zootopia city center when he got a call.

“Yo, whaddup?” he said once he answered the call.

“She’s on her way. _Do not_ let _anything_ happen to her, _understand_?” The same distorted voice from before commanded.

“Yes. I understand completely,” the fox said.

“Good. Keep us updated on her safety and well-being,” the voice said.

“Yes sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a _very_ important missing moment from the movie in this chapter (as in, it was in the movie, but it's not in this work). Can you find it? And why is its absence significant? Also, I hid _the greatest_ pun in this chapter. What and where is it?


	4. Judy's Apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short. But I promise you. It's important. It's _very_ important. Especially _don't_ miss the last line. It's got information that I wasn't originally going to put in until later...

Opening the door to her apartment, Judy could feel the excitement building in her heart as she inspected it. “Greasy Walls, Rickety Bed…” she mumbled, looking around as she headed to her window. Looking outside, she didn’t really get much of a view. “Crappy view…” but, unnoticed by her, standing on the other side of the street, was a red fox. And even  _ less _ known to her was the fact that this fox would change her life  _ forever _ …

Taking out his phone, he dialed a number and said: “Yeah, Carrots made it, safe and sound.”

“Good,” a different distorted voice answered. “Keep her safe, you hear?”

“Yes ma’am, agent one.” At that, he heard a snort.

“What’s so funny?” he asked.

“Carrots?  _ Really? _ ”

“Gotta have codenames for future recruits,” he explained.

“Just… keep her safe,” the mammal on the other side said, while utterly failing at suppressing her giggles. “Bye, 86.”

“Bye.”

After he hung up, he heard a muffled yell from Judy: “I LOVE IT!!!”

The fox’s face fell into pity. “So naive. This city’ll eat her alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to change this chapter a little. Had a spoiler here that I didn't want to reveal till later.


	5. Sorry for the mess, I'm remodeling

I did something in this chapter that I didn't really like, so I Just deleted it, then put this one in its place to tell you what happened to the other one.


End file.
